DARK
by phillmuhcrakin
Summary: Link was asked by the noble Princess Zelda to become leader of the Hylian Army. Years passed and Link became known as "The Dark Lord", throwing his shadow across the land, and holding the strongest army Hyrule has ever seen. With the Bulbin Empire on the rise again, Link must fight his way through their numbers to the true source of their resurrection. Story contains Link x Ilia


Dedicated to Dark Lord Link. You know who you are and I thank you yet again for all the help and support you've given me.

* * *

The wind whipped and lashed at our faces. With sand in its fists, it beat me and my army relentlessly. Our clothes, protective capes, and hoods flew violently, held merely by the clasps and pins. Bandanas and scarfs covered the battle hardened faces of every soldier. Goggles, scratched and worn by the might of the desert winds, protected their eyes; eyes that saw many battles and comrades fall before their unflinching feet.

My army is cold.

My army is ruthless.

My army is hardened.

...

My army is perfect.

As my world's champion, I stand, writing the next chapter in the book of war, with the blood of the slain.

It was in sight.

Through the scratches of the glass, I could see that the wind was dying down and I began to see the twinkle of fire in the distance. I called for my army to drop to the golden dust we were marching across. Without a word, my men obeyed the order and lay still and silent.

* * *

A half an hour we stayed still, waiting for the sand to fall from the air and return to the earth. Not the faintest complaint was heard.

The wind ceased and my suspicious were confirmed. The disgusting shadows of the Bulbin thieves were unmistakable. We were supposed to investigate some suspicious Bulbin activity on the border of the Desert Province and Lanayru Province. The princess decided it was time for some of those mountains to move, since there were so many complaints about the cannon.  
In the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore... I HATED that cannon...  
Anyways, we were trying to look for suspicious activity on the border and we have found it. When the Bulbin King gave in, his followers were broken up, forming small camps and thief groups that terrorized the traders and civilians of my beautiful, beautiful land. We think they may be mobilizing to take down my country's Princess.

The anticipation of the coming fight and frustration towards the Bulbin was showing on my hands as they tightened around the handle of my blade. The leather of my gloves strained against the legendary handle of the sword of heroes. I ordered a small, stealthy group of archers forward and the rest to stay as back up.

_The Bulbins will pay for what they've done..._

All the people of my poor farming village... Kidnapping the children, injuring Rusl, and scaring everyone... siding with the darkness and helping the... The THINGS that ruined EVERYTHING about my land and my people... I still haven't gotten my fix. I need more...

"More Bulbin blood."

My eyes glowed faintly and white behind the scratched and chipped glass, my black armor no longer became a heavy hindrance on my body, I grew furious as the rage filled my mind. Charging forwards with the archers at my back, I ignored my own thoughts of strategy and stealth, then substituted them with brute strength.

They never knew what hit them.

* * *

I am a shadow.  
A shadow that looms across the vast miles of the land. The Hylian army cast fear into the hearts of the evil and impure. The hatred in my eyes paralyzes my enemies.

But my Blade

My blade strikes my enemies down and makes them kneel at my black armored feet.

I am silence,

Shadow,

And Darkness.

I AM the dark lord, and my wrath WILL be realized.

* * *

It's been a while since Ganondorf fell and peace was regained in Hyrule. I sat there in my chambers of the castle wearing a casual white cloth shirt accompanied faded black pants, and stared at the wooden armor stand in the corner. The ancient green jerkin of heroes stood there, taunting me. Though the princess upgraded my armed from the fragile cloth, deep down, I missed the feel of the smooth fabric against my skin. The way it fit to me was amazing, and it was quite warm in the cold nip of winter... Not to mention how much the girls enjoyed it...

I shook my head.

_"No... No, you can't think about that stuff. Give your heart to someone and that just makes one more thing to worry about."_

I sighed.

_"I do get kinda lonely around here from time to time though... "_

The fire crackled in the fireplace before me. I shifted my gaze from the worn green outfit towards the red blaze licking at the faded masonry of the radiating fireplace. I brought the glass of Hylian Ale to my lips.  
As I drank, my mind wandered...

_How was Ordon doing?_

_Was Fado getting the goats inside on his own for once? _

_Was Rusl fishing on the side of the peaceful, tiny river with Colin?_

I jumped and slightly choked on the golden red liquid when I realized that some of the drink poured out of the glass and down my white woven shirt.  
I sighed again.

"Damn it..."

I cursed under my breath.

_Oh well... It'll dry..._

I stood from my throne like chair and walked into my bedroom.

Setting my glass on the bedside table, I stared at the burgundy set of drawers that were before me.

...

A pause...

I bent down and withdrew the bottom drawer, then set it on the embroidered quilt that lay on the bed. Though it may have looked like just a drawer for cloth and sheets, but underneath is what really matters.

I tossed the loose fabric aside to behold a very beautiful, medium-sized, carved box.

_Ilia..._

I smiled at the memory of home as I slid my fingers along the light color and rough texture of the wooden lid. I found the small lipped edge on one of the sides and gently started to lift the lid, making sure not to damage the fine craftsmanship of the Ordonian ar-

I heard my Door being pounded on rather violently. Hurriedly, I wrapped the box back into the cloth and sheet, then stuffed it quickly back into the set of drawers.

"Who is it?" I growled.

"It's Captain Talmund, General..."

_Heh... I like hearing that title..._

"There seems to be a problem in the Desert Province, sir. You are to report to the Princess' map chambers as soon as you finish whatever you're doing."

_Great... And when I thought there would finally be peace for a while._

The glass shattered in my clenched fist and liquid sprayed everywhere, both Golden red and crimson.

"Be gone, soldier! I shall be there shortly." I growled again, more fiercely.

"Y-yes sir."

I heard his footsteps walk away and soon break into a sprint.  
I smirked.

_At least I'm doing my job._

* * *

A fist smashed down on the table.

"This is an OUTRAGE! I thought we had a truce with the Bulbin king after Link defeated him!"

Gregory, leader of the strategic division and adviser to Princess Zelda was turning red as a tomato with the way he was screaming.

I scoffed at this.

"True, I did fight him and yes, he did submit to me."

"Then WHY are his followers rebuilding their forces!?"

"Calm yourself, Gregory!" It was the Princess' turn to speak. "Talmund! Bring it in."

Captain Talmund ran into the room with some sort of pole. When he got to the table, he stood it up at his side to show a crude pike with the... Ex... Bulbin King's head perched at the top. Sinful blood ran down the post.

Gregory would need another lunch after this.

He wiped the corner of his mouth of any remaining vomit and stared at the Princess, pointing at the disturbing pole-arm.

"What in the name of my sanity is this!?"

"A threat."

The Princess replied.

"The Bulbins have a new leader and are not afraid to let us know, clearly, by any means. We believe they are mobilizing to attack the castle. We've kept our eyes on the Bulbin population and their numbers have grown radically in the past 5 years since The Reign of Twilight in this realm of light."

She addressed the matter gravely and sternly.

"We have no other choice but to retaliate. We welcomed the Bulbin wanderers into our Desert Province when they came from the other lands seeking refuge, and they've caused nothing but trouble..."

"Ma'am... Are you suggesting…?"

"Yes, Gregory. We will resort to either banishing the Bulbin Empire, as they address themselves as, from our land, or have them suffer mass genocide of their race..."

I cracked my neck at this, my eyes beginning to glow slightly.

"So... When do we move out, Princess?"

"As soon as possible, Link. You alone will be a key asset against the Bulbin Empire. With your leadership and battle talent, we are going to need you."

I nodded my head towards her high chair.

"As you wish, my Princess."

"But madam, we can't simply slaughter an entire race! The other countries will-"

"That's enough, Gregory." She stared at him with her petrifying gaze. "Why else do you think we have this heroic warrior?" She gestured towards me with eyes that could melt any other Hylian's heart and with a hand smoother than silk.

"He's our savior and would never let that happen. It's just a last resort."

I rolled my eyes. Being a 'hero' had started to get annoying.

"I get it. Kill the leader, kick them out, be praised YET AGAIN, and stack up my reputation, sounds easy enough."

"You got it. Now rest up, gentlemen. We're going to need you tomorrow."

* * *

Well now, I've had my rest.  
My men, shaking sand from their boots, sharpening their weapons, or writing in their journals sat around the campfire. Bodies of the Bulbin were stacked outside about 100 meters from the cave and served as a warning for those who dare come near.

Tomorrow, we continue our march to the dreaded Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo  
Dark Link (protagonist) My variant of Link inspired by Dark Lord Link  
Dark Link (antagonist) Nintendo  
DARK belongs to me


End file.
